


Fucked.

by orgasmic death (Dildohno)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Creampie, Gender Neutral, Knotting, Monsterfucking, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Other, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Unnamed Apprentice (The Arcana), Werewolf Sex, furry shit??, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildohno/pseuds/orgasmic%20death
Summary: Step 1) make sure Muriel is fine with wrecking you





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do more monster shit maybe

Muriel hasn’t been home for longer than expected- it’s worrying. 

His wolflike self got easily distracted sure, so maybe on the way home from town he found something, you reassure yourself to distract the fact that it was dead of night. 

You begin to overthink at the different impossible yet plausible situations he could’ve gotten into, until you decide to grab your things and head out. 

The first person you think would be awake right now is Julian, to question on the mountain man’s absence. 

A good few feet in the foliage, you follow the beam of light from your hands. This light spell was one of the first you were introduced, it wasn’t exactly the hardest. 

Amid the nighttime forest sounds and the weight of your feet on its floor, your ears pick up something familiar- soft grunting was from a direction that you slowly lift a hand at. 

“Why...what are you doing here?” 

Right now you were full of questions, but at least the one about where Muriel was had been answered. 

Here he is, scratching at a tree in the most animalistic manner. “Don’t...don't come here. Leave.” 

The other sounds pained, having said those five words through gritted fangs that looked like they were ready to snap open and tear out a piece of that tree, had he not been the careful type. 

“Muriel what-what’s going on? You’re hurt aren’t you...?” Ignoring his pleas, you step closer and reach out to touch the hairy other only to find that his clothes were toasty from how warm his skin was- and it wasn’t exactly too hot of a night either. 

“Stop...just leave me be...!” The hermit tries once again to usher you away with his words but fails as you insist that he isn’t of health to be outside right now. 

“Come on, It's not like staying out here is going to help- I’ll make you tea-“ Reaching out to set a hand on his arm the towering wolfman couldn’t even flinch with how hard he was gripping this poor tree.

You decide not to question it right now and focus on getting him inside first. 

His tail tucked between his legs, he takes a deep heavy sigh and begins to peel himself off like you’d asked. 

Muriel’s face is flushed- more than it usually is when you give him a little compliment. 

You are absolutely convinced you’ll need Julian to come over and help him out if whatever fever he’s got. 

“C-can you walk...?” 

His towering height you’d gotten used to, but not when he was in this state- breaths coming out shaky and ragged, feet dragging a bit as he begins to walk. 

You snake an arm around his in attempt to help, only to have the strangest reaction- a surprised gasp and a quick request for you to not do that. 

At least you know he’s safe but...he couldn’t have caught the plague, could he? 


	2. Toying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At least he’s not sick...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cock is one of my favorite tastes. Not only that, but balls smell amazing. It makes me go a little crazy on it to be honest. Like, I cannot get it far enough down my throat to be satisfied. I’m only satisfied when I feel those intense, powerful, salty, hot pumps of cum down my throat. When I sit back on my heels, look up at you with cum all over my mouth and slobber running down my neck, hair all fucked up and wipe my mouth with the back of my arm and ask you if I did a good job and you cannot even speak because I’ve drained all of your energy out the tip of your dick….. That’s when I’m satisfied!

Back inside, you’re glad he’s in one piece. However, he seemed to be more recoiled from you than usual. 

You try to coax him into bed but instead he makes his own nest of furs, wanting to sleep alone tonight. 

“You’re acting strange...is there something wrong?” You hated to say it like this but there really was no other way to phrase it. 

“N-no...” his ears twitch a bit as you watch him shuffle a bit, breathing shaky. 

“Please just tell me, or I’m going to have to-“ 

“Heat.” 

The one word had tumbled from Muriel’s lips, bashful face buried in his furs so you wouldn’t see just how terrible he felt. 

A second of silence before you sigh in relief. So he was just really horny and didn’t want to bother you- explaining why he was out so late. 

You want to ask him what would be best, but it seemed obvious. Seated on your knees next to him, you softly admit that you wouldn’t mind helping him. 

“I-I’d hurt you...” the other begins, but you’re having none of that tonight. 

“You haven’t in the past-“ 

You’re cut off this time by a loud grunt of disapproval. “I don’t think I’d be able to hold back...” 

Muriel still hasn’t turned to face you, but its in his voice that he’s upset. 

“I'd love that actually.” 

Unknowing on how to respond, the man shuffles. “No-“ 

“Muriel.” You begin, watching his ears twitch at his name. “You realize that I know you don’t have any intent to hurt me right?” 

A brief pause before you inch a bit closer to him and peck his warm scruffy cheek. “Come on- I’d rather see you enjoying yourself than like this too.” 

His eats are down in shame, but slowly begin to relax as you had cautiously began to pet and scratch behind them. 

He was twitching a bit, finally sitting up so you could catch his flustered form.

“Well now that I’m on my knees-“ you begin as you watch him carefully stand. 

His movements are slow and calculated, like how he undoes his clothes for his erection to spring out. 

You're sure he’s gotten a hint bigger, or maybe that’s just how excited you are just by seeing a tad of precum already. 

Gingerly, you start at the head and take note of his musky, earthy scent being stronger than usual as well. 

Toying with the slit, you’d stay there forever if it weren’t for how sensitive he looked right now. 

But you slowly begin to inch more of Muriel, remembering that you could fit more of him last time. 

Throating almost all of him, your hand reaches out to fondle what you could, his own clawed fingers softly setting on your head. 

His husky voice was perfect for cursing during sex, as you could hear from when you licked him up, down and all around. All the whole globs of precum are dripping from his end, and somehow you’re drawn to wanting more. 

“...’m sorry...I’m s-...” Muriel was fucking your throat now, your head between both his hands as he apologized for this but couldn’t speak with how heavy his breathing and grunts had gotten. 

Your own hands find them at his hips in reassurance as you take more of him-there’s no need to apologize at all. 

The feel of precum down your throat tickles, the rhythm of his ramming in there keeping you from coughing anything up just yet (besides, how was that possible when there’s so much in your mouth?). 

You hadn’t noticed until now, but you were moaning softly against him as he thrusted, the vibration making him grip your hair tighter before you noticed something. 

Your lips were knocking into his knot, which you were daring enough to try and want to have that in your mouth as well. 

It’s quite the sight for Muriel right now- watching you wake his whole cock, knot and all. 

You can tell he’s trying not to break on the spot, with how breathy his sounds had gotten and how he’s being less careful with his hands on your scalp. 

Cursing again, you can’t watch his expression with his crotch in your face like this. 

And with one last louder groan, he’s cumming- it’s thicker than usual and he can’t hold back from using your throat to ride this out. 

Leaving you with no choice to swallow, there’s even some dripping in your mouth as he pulls out. 

The bitter taste is somehow more intoxicating than usual.

“A-Are you alright?” 

Muriel has caught his breath, still panting at the sight of you with his fluids dripping from your face. 

“Yeah...” nodding, you stand to get something to clean before Muriel. 

“Ah...I see we’re not done yet.” You hinted at his still eager knot, having to clear your throat a bit from how that pounding affected your voice. 

Meanwhile, Muriel’s tail is between his legs as he tries to cover up and sit down. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized the typos there are in this bitch smh why can’t I be more alert at 2 am

It usually starts with you straddling or underneath him. 

You were too short for any other position, and even doggy style was tricky with a surface. 

Muriel is as bashful as he always is, your hands running over his soft chest and shoulders. 

“It’ll hurt.” 

He’s still convinced of that, his own fingers awkwardly at your hips. At this point you’re not in the mood to fight it, but don’t want to have him believe that either. 

“Well, there’s only one way to find out if that’s true.” 

The other looks away from that half smile, beginning to ease himself when you shuffle your legs closer to him, in a perfect position to have him inside in one swift movement. 

A large clawed hand sets itself above your shoulder, and this is where you realize you were right- he was a bit bigger after all. 

You usually didn’t feel _this _full when he’s halfway in, and was the stretch satisfying. 

Your breath hitches which he pauses at, but your needy hips only move on him more.

Muriel dives for your neck, and it’s only then that you can both hear and feel the difference of his breath on your skin. 

His is boiling hot, he’s almost sweating as he moves deeply and slowly- cautious. 

Now that he was here, this was perfect for your hands to tangle in dark locks to rub and scratch at his ears while he fucks you. 

They're soft, and from how he’s grunting it seems that this add-on wasn’t bad at all.

You don’t realize it with the hazy heat but you’re cumming over and over again, that and you can’t keep your voice down. 

For a moment now he parts from your neck and gives movements that have you gasping sharply- it’s like he’s trying to fit in more than usual. 

It then feels like someone had blocked your hole with a golf ball. A surprised yelp leaves you as Muriel apologized like earlier. A bit confused, you pull him down for a tongueful kiss of reassurance. 

Tightening around it while he moves is something you’d never felt before, but in this moment you swore that you’d want him to do this to you forever. 

With what was going on at his crotch he has little to no control of his tongue, so it’s barely moving in your mouth while you manage to multitask with it. 

You’re moaning in his mouth as sweat makes your moves slick, his throbbing cock bursting with so much precum you can feel both your liquids dripping and staining the bed. 

Right before he’s done, he’s back at your collarbone to leave kisses and the hardest bite you’ve ever received from him. 

Now, Muriel wasn’t a biter- he wasn’t quite fond of breaking people’s skin.

So already that this wasn’t too hard either but you knew it’d leave a mark.

But that’s no matter right now as he’s giving his last hardest movements of tonight. Huffing, you feel it all spill inside. 

You don’t think he’s ever had this powerful of a release before- you’re overflowing with fluids that squelching and skin on skin sounds can’t be helped.

And suddenly- he stops. He’d rode out his nut, and you’d lost track at how many times you’d done that as well. 

“What...?” 

It feels like waking up from a daze, and even then you’re not sure what’s going on. 

“Knot.” Muriel replies in a breath as he wraps his arms around your shoulders. 

“...and how long does that last?” 

“About ten minutes...” the mountain man looks anywhere but you to answer, making you chuckle and sigh pleasantly. 


End file.
